


The Witch and The Jedi

by lilhawkeye3



Series: Linked by the Stars [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Black Hermione Granger, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Goblins, Healer Hermione Granger, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Sirius Black Lives, Soulmates, The Force, The Force Ships It, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Weasley Family Dinners (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3
Summary: Hermione Granger and Obi-Wan Kenobi's soulbond has already guided them safely through the Wizarding War. Now, in the aftermath, there are new discoveries to be made about the Force, Magic, and the nature of their bond. And of course, there is much the Jedi Council can learn from the strength of their family and love.[AU leading up to & including the Phantom Menace]
Relationships: Harry Potter & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Linked by the Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754416
Comments: 71
Kudos: 162





	1. Family Dinners

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a continuation of my Star Wars Day fic, "Hello There." I definitely suggest reading that first. I had a lot of fun writing this shared world and wanted to take it even further and explore what changes could occur because of Hermione's presence (and Sirius to an extent) and their magic. Thanks to WordsmithMusings for being my alpha, and DrunkenWinky for being my beta!

_35 BBY - October 1998_

Obi-Wan had seen a lot of odd building styles on the different planets he and Master Qui-Gon had been to, but the sight of the mismatch house that stood in front of them went against everything he believed possible. How did it manage to stand when every floor seemed to be made of a different material and tilted over the foundation? It was just another example of how magic defied all logic, and he loved it.

He glanced over at his soulmate as she reached down and took his hand, lacing her fingers easily between his. “Ready for your impending interrogation?” She teased, and although her eyes glinted with amusement, the tension in her shoulders betrayed her nervousness.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. “I’ve already met half of your friends,” he reminded her as he shoved aside his own anxiety so it wouldn’t add to hers. “I’m sure I’ll be fine for one dinner.”

“One dinner every few months,” Hermione corrected him as they began walking up the well-worn path to the house. “Mrs. Weasley won’t settle for anything less from any of the family.”

He knew he’d promised not to make any grand gestures that afternoon (something about not wanting to encourage the twins), but after her casual reminder that he was her family now, he couldn’t help but swoop in and plant a kiss at the corner of her mouth. He tried not to chuckle as her surprise almost made her misstep, but his laugh fully emerged after she swatted his arm in mild annoyance. 

“Obi!” She hissed, fighting to keep a smile off her face. “Behave.”

He quirked an eyebrow and used their joined hands to gesture at his attire. “I did agree to withgo my normal robes for the day, is that not ‘behaving’ enough?”

In reality, he didn’t have an issue with the dark pants and blue button-up shirt she had chosen for him– she’d let him keep his boots, and he still had a belt to attach his lightsaber to. Besides, they both wore outer Jedi robes atop their outfits, although Hermione had altered the set he’d given to her so it only fell to her knees and the sleeves weren’t as baggy. It’d been his only request to her after he’d been invited to the traditional Weasley gathering. The wizards had their outer robes, and he’d have his.

Hermione rolled her eyes but her overall expression softened as she rose up on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss on the cheek in return. “No,” she cheekily replied as she pulled away. Obi-Wan didn’t hold back his laughter as she pulled him up to the house. She always gave as good as she got.

The door opened before they’d reached it, and he thought it was due to magic until he saw the familiar figure in the doorway. “Hermione, _Ben,_ ” Harry said with amused emphasis on Obi-Wan’s alias. He reached out to hug his best friend and shake Obi-Wan’s hand. “Thought I’d meet you out here first before the rest could go all ‘Spanish Inquisition’ on you.”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows furrowed at the unfamiliar term, but shrugged it off as Hermione waved her hand nonchalantly with a look that said _I’ll explain it later._ He knew she would-- they'd already spent time showing each other entertainment from their worlds (what this planet thought of aliens was quite amusing), and that would now be added to their list.

Harry sighed in exasperation. “Like with all the bloody purebloods, my clever jokes just go right over his head,” he moaned dramatically as he led them into the house. “Hermione, you’re the only one who truly appreciates me.”

“Harry, it’s far too early for you to be this dramatic.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean, Mi.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at their sibling-like antics. “ _Behave_ , you two,” he teased, using Hermione’s own admonishment on her. The two ceased their bickering, but only after they childishly stuck their tongues out at each other before bursting out in laughter.

They entered into a communal living space that appeared to be bursting at the seams. After so long on Coruscant, he wasn’t overwhelmed by crowded spaces, but he did find himself having to take several deep breaths to ground himself. The atmosphere was so unlike the formality that surrounded the Jedi temple. This was warm and loud and welcoming, like a true family.

He noticed all eyes shot to look at them when they entered, something he assumed was a reflex from their recent war, but it didn’t cause any major lapses in conversation. They’d come a long way from the flinching and shield-raising that had occured when Obi-Wan would appear at Shell Cottage all those months ago. 

He was glad to recognize many of those present. Draco Malfoy was in one corner, playing some sort of exploding card game with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. He’d met the ginger the morning after the final battle, when she’d awoken before Obi-Wan and Hermione and shrieked at seeing an unknown man sleeping with her best friend in their Gryffindor suite. (Hermione had found it hilarious that both Ginny and Master Qui-Gon had seen the couple in bed together before any official meeting could occur).

He’d officially met Draco during those same weeks Hermione had spent helping rebuild Hogwarts. Hermione had introduced him to Minerva McGonagall and said he was willing to help with the rubble, so after a promise to explain his appearance later, the pair of them had been assigned to a secluded area near the top of the castle. He used the Force to lift the heavy stone, and Hermione performed the spells to reform the walls and towers. It’d been there that Luna had found them, Draco at her side. 

The blonde boy wasn’t so bad, once you got to know him. His rough exterior was quite clearly in place to protect himself from the barbs that would be thrown his way (Obi-Wan wasn’t an idiot: the Malfoys had obviously been on the wrong side of the war originally). He had seen how quickly Draco’s wall crumbled in Luna’s presence, though. She was good for him.

The brunette sitting in one of the armchairs he knew to be Neville Longbottom, as they had been introduced during the rebuilding efforts as well, but the ginger boy sitting across from him he’d seen in moving photographs at Shell Cottage. He looked different from the photos, however, as he now had a pair of crutches propped against his chair and Obi-Wan knew underneath his left pant leg was a prosthetic limb.

He hadn’t seen either girl on the couch next to the two however, but from Hermione’s descriptions before their arrival, he assumed them to be Pansy Parkinson and Angelina Johnson. The darker girl sent him a warm smile while Pansy had surveyed him through narrow eyes before turning back to her conversation of wizarding fashion with the other girl.

“Hey, Hermione, Ben!” Ginny waved at them after she successfully set down a card without having it explode. At her greeting, the pair made their way over to stand above the trio.

“Hey guys,” Hermione replied warmly as she looked around at the lively room. “Gin, is this everybody?”

The ginger shook her head, her ponytail flying on either side of her head as she moved. “Fleur and Remus are in the kitchen helping Mum,” Ginny said, pointing her chin in the direction of the mouth-watering smells. “Uh…” She looked at the other two players. “Bill and Tonks?”

“By the pond with Teddy,” Draco supplied as he shuffled the deck. Obi-Wan had learned that the young Teddy Lupin was Draco’s cousin, and both of them were related to Sirius. From both Hermione’s stories and his own observations, it was clear that the little boy had secured an important place in his cousin’s heart. “They should be on their way up.” 

“Oh, and Fred and Lee went to go get Dad,” Ginny added with a fond roll of her eyes. “He’s out in the shed.”

Obi-Wan glanced towards Hermione in question. “The shed?”

Hermione’s response was a mix of a smile and grimace. “Mr. Weasley keeps muggle inventions out there.” 

He nodded thoughtfully. He knew Hermione came from the muggle, or non-magical, world originally, and he could clearly see that the man’s fixation towards it made her slightly uncomfortable. He’d ask her about it later. “What about Ron?” He instead commented on the lack of the boy’s mention and was surprised when almost everyone shrugged.

Luna smiled calmly. “He’ll show up.” 

She had spoken, and everyone seemed to fall in line with her belief. “He’s never missed a dinner,” Hermione added in agreement. “Luna’s right– he’ll be here.”

Any further conversation was waylaid as a loud voice called out from the other room– from the delicious smells wafting out of it, Obi-Wan assumed it was the kitchen. “Hermione, Draco: can you come help transfigure the table? We need to add a few more spots!”

After he gave an encouraging nod to let her know he’d be fine, Hermione trailed behind the blond as they somewhat sulkily went off into the kitchen.

“Ben, want to give it a shot?” Ginny asked, gesturing at Draco’s now empty spot across from her. He could hear the dry amusement in her tone as she called him by his safe name again– apparently she and Harry’s sense of humor was another thing the two had in common.

Luna tilted her head slightly as she looked up at him. “He might do better with chess,” she observed, “but we can play Patience without wands.”

Obi-Wan smiled back as he sat down, feeling rather eager to try a new game; it was almost as if he were a youngling again. “Don’t go too easy on me.”

Ginny smirked wickedly at him and began to lay out the cards face down in front of them. “Don’t worry– I wasn’t intending to.”

* * *

Hermione couldn’t keep from giggling when she saw the state of Obi-Wan, Luna, and Ginny as they all sat down at the table for dinner. The ends of Luna and Ginny’s longer hair were singed, and the tip of Obi’s padawan braid hadn’t escaped the same fate. 

“At least you still have your eyebrows,” she mused as she ran the braid through her fingers to examine it closer. “The bead’s still alright, you’ll just have to regrow the rest.”

Obi sighed good-naturedly. “To think it survived all those sparring sessions but was a casualty of a simple game.”

“Wasn’t the only casualty,” Ginny joked from across the table. “My ego wasn’t expecting to take such a hit by losing to a newbie.”

“A newbie?” Mrs. Weasley honed into their conversation as she overheard the term. The matriarch glanced over at her first, eyebrows raised questioningly at the sight of this new figure at her table. Hermione watched uneasily as the woman puffed up and a hard glint appeared in her eyes as she gave Obi-Wan a look over. “Ben, _dear_ , how come you never learned to play at Hogwarts?”

The younger members at the table all froze, their eyes wide as the matriarch’s question sank in. Hermione’s gaze searched out and met Harry’s in fear as they always did in a dangerous situation. 

She couldn’t believe she had forgotten to prepare Obi-Wan for the terror that was Mrs. Weasley when meeting one of her kid’s new partners. When Draco had first showed up with Luna, they’d all thought that the boy had survived the war with a madman in his house just to be taken out by Molly Weasley’s ferocity over him not being good enough for the girl. Hermione thought the term ‘Mama Dragon’ best applied to the woman. Hopefully Obi-Wan wouldn’t be caught in her crossfire. 

Obi’s hand found her thigh and tensely rested on it under the table, despite how relaxed he looked otherwise. She could tell he was nervous. “I was educated at home, Mrs. Weasley,” he smoothly said. “It was far more… traditional.”

Nothing he’d said was a lie, and they all knew it. Hermione could’ve kissed him for his brilliance. 

Mrs. Weasley pressed her lips together tightly as her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but still nodded at his words. “And where were your parents from, dear? I’m not sure I can place your accent.”

Her soulmate’s hand tightened on her leg, but Hermione was ready to cover for him on this. “Oh, they have ties to–”

Her voice and the other minor conversations around the table abruptly died as the side door to the kitchen area swung open, revealing Ron Weasley and another tall, dark haired boy hustling inside to escape the current drizzling. They both stopped like deer in the headlights as they realized the table was already full, save for two empty seats to the right of Mrs. Weasley.

“Um… hello?” The dark haired boy awkwardly said, his eyes frantically darting towards Draco and Pansy for help. Hermione knew why– this was Theodore Nott, one of the Slytherins that’d helped Neville and the DA during the last school year.

Ron had used the reprieve to pull together some of his Gryffindor courage and finally spoke to his assembled family. “Everyone, this is Theo. Theo Nott.” He paused to take Theo’s hand in his own. “We’re…” He took a deep breath as he steeled his nerves. “We’re together.”

The startled silence was broken by Fred Weasley’s triumphant shout. “Gred, Eel, my good men, you owe me ten galleons! I told you he’d be with a Slytherin bloke!”

Remus had taken initiative as one of the few sane adults in the room and had risen from his seat to apply drying charms to the two soaked boys, but he was quickly pushed aside by an elated Mrs. Weasley as she rushed forward to draw Theo into a warm hug.

“Oh, welcome to the Burrow, dear! Ronald, how come you brought this poor boy to his first dinner here late? Come, sit at the table! Don’t be shy! It's Ben’s first time here, too.” She smiled kindly back in Hermione and Obi-Wan's direction.

Hermione smiled in relief as she nudged her soulmate gently with her elbow. "Congratulations," she whispered. "You survived your first close encounter."

Ginny leaned across her with a sly grin as she reached for a bun. "Technically, it'd be the other way around, yeah? Wait 'till Mum eventually finds out you've had a 'Close Encounter of the Fifth Kind!'" She shrugged casually at Hermione and Obi-Wan's shocked expressions. "What? Harry showed me that movie too, y'know."

* * *

Obi-Wan watched fondly as Hermione said her goodbyes to her large family. Everyone wanted a hug from her and a whispered comment, probably about himself— he hoped they were good. She was loved here. He was glad she had this support… just in case. 

Many of them had already shaken his hand or wished him well, so he stood by the doorway as he waited. He wasn’t expecting to be approached by Luna, but it seemed as if she’d been waiting for him.

“Your future has diverged onto a new path,” she told him with a knowing smile. Knowing of what, he wasn’t entirely sure.

“I do hope it’s a good one,” he said cautiously, unsure of her intentions.

She reassuringly patted his shoulder. “You are no longer destined for sadness.” She paused briefly, tilting her head as if she was staring at something over his shoulder that he couldn’t see. “As long as you trust in and learn from your bond.”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I’m sorry?”

“Oh, don’t be,” she replied happily. “Just trust in Hermione. No matter what.”

Obi-Wan’s gaze flickered over to his soulmate as her carefree laugh filled the room. “I already do,” he found himself saying confidently as he turned back to the short blonde. “Thank you, Luna.”

He could’ve sworn he saw her eyes flash with a silver light, but chalked it up to a reflection from something in the room. “Of course, Obi-Wan Kenobi. May Magic, and the Force, be with you.” And with a wink, she skipped off towards Angelina and Fred.

Luckily for him in his shocked state, Hermione joined him only moments later and guided him through the door and back down the main path. “What’s wrong?” She asked once they were out of earshot of the Burrow.

He gave her a wry smile. “Luna… she’s an interesting character. She knew my true name. And about the Force.”

Hermione pursed her lips together and pulled her robes tighter around herself. “We think Luna’s a Seer,” she admitted. “She can see the future– or at least possible futures.” Her face was serious as she looked over at him. “Whatever she said is important. Please, remember it, no matter what.”

Obi-Wan met her gaze steadily and nodded. “I will.”


	2. Lineage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this story, I wanted to dive a bit into the lore of how this AU came to exist within the two universes it adds together. This chapter is the first of several that is going to show a deeper look into the relationship between Magic and the Force and also why Hermione and Obi-Wan's bond exists.
> 
> Big thanks to the wonderful WordsmithMusings for helping me put my wild thoughts into a coherent story!

_35 BBY - 1998, November_

He hadn’t felt anguish so strong through their bond since the end of Hermione’s war. It surged through him at a most inopportune time, during one of the tea luncheons he and Master Qui-Gon regularly attended with the other renowned Force-users of their lineage. Masters Yoda and Dooku were just as observant as his own Master was to any large emotional shift, and he was sure the three elder men had also noticed the stiffening of his posture. 

“Something the matter is, young Padawan?” Yoda questioned, his gaze so intense it was if he could see into Obi-Wan’s soul. In reality, he knew the Master was more likely reading his Force signature.

Master Dooku’s eyes narrowed in interest. “It does not appear this emotion comes from yourself, Obi-Wan,” he murmured in his deep timbre before taking another long sip of his tea. 

Obi-Wan’s fingers were tapping nervously against his cup as he set it on the table as every second he stayed there meant another moment Hermione could be in danger. He gave Master Qui-Gon a pleading glance, wanting to know if he was required to make up an excuse and stay or if it was safe to give the true reason before he left. 

The slight quirk to Qui-Gon’s lips now drew the three Jedi’s attention. “Have either of you heard of soul bonds? Particularly ones that bridge to other worlds?”

Obi-Wan had not been expecting to see the blatant shock that now graced Dooku and Yoda’s features. He didn’t think it was even possible for Master Dooku to break his poker face.

“I knew of a Jedi bonded to a powerful warrior,” Dooku said carefully, dark eyes roaming over Obi-Wan as if he were seeing him for the first time. “And there is mention of such bonds in the archives.”

This wasn’t news to him. The first thing Obi-Wan had done when he went back to the Temple after meeting Hermione and Sirius was to search the archives for any information about soul bonds, magic, wizards and animagi. He’d only come up with a few vague statements regarding the fact that such bonds had occurred to several Jedi throughout the Order’s history, but that any more concrete knowledge was stored within the Great Holocron. He was unable to view the Holocron without approval from the Council and supervision, so that had been where his search had come to a reluctant end.

“Her name is Hermione,” Obi-Wan told them, a smile spreading to his face. “She’s brilliant, she’s a witch, and you do _not_ want to be caught against her in a fight.” His jaw tightened as another wave of heartbreak and terror washed over him. “And right now she’s in trouble, Masters, please excuse–”

Master Yoda shook his head with a wave of his hand. “Us later you will tell, but need you now your Hermione does. Go, now!” He urged, the other two Masters nodding in agreement.

With a nod of his own in return, Obi-Wan stood from his seat and let the warmth of their bond fill rush through his body and transport him to his soulmate’s side.

* * *

Out of all the scenes he’d been expecting to greet him when he arrived, the sight of his own bloodstained body wasn’t one of them.

He’d appeared just behind Hermione in a darkly painted room with faded carpet that had definitely seen better days. Part of this conclusion was drawn from the holes and rips in the rug that allowed a wooden floor to show through, but the other reason was largely due to the body that lay upon it.

While Obi-Wan’s eyes told him that the battered and still form on the ground was Harry Potter, his other senses knew better. He’d learned the wizard’s Force signature– or magical signature, as they called it here– many months ago, and he could feel it resonating from below his feet. There were four other signatures that he was aware of around them, but what was emanating from the body in front of him was _dark._

Hermione had her back to him and was facing a set of wooden cabinets that spanned the entire wall. One hand was clamped over her mouth while the other shakingly held her wand by her side. The angle of her head indicated that she was staring at what appeared in every way to be the dead body of her friend and brother.

Both of them shifted as the door to one of the cabinets opened wider, and Obi-Wan watched in confusion as _he_ stepped out. The figure was physically identical to him, save for the lack of lightsaber at its waist, the scrapes and bruises that littered its face, and the gushing wounds that criss-crossed its chest.

 _“You said you’d be there for me, Hermione,”_ the not-him gasped as it fell to its knees. _“You promised. You failed me!”_

A low keen sounded from Hermione as her shoulders began to shake. “Please no, I wouldn’t…”

Obi-Wan has seen enough. He moved forward quickly, wrapping his arms around Hermione’s waist and carrying her back towards the door. “Harry! Ginny!” He shouted, keeping one eye on the bloody scene in front of him, unsure if the bodies would follow them. “Anyone! Hermione needs help!”

There was a cry of “Is that Obi-Wan?” from somewhere in the house as footsteps stampeded up and down stairs until they reached the two. Draco was the first to burst into the hallway just as Obi-Wan lifted her out of the room, Harry hot on his heels. 

“What happened?” Draco ordered, his hand clenched tensely around his wand. Harry had pushed past him to check on Hermione, pressing a kiss to her hair when he made sure she was unharmed.

With his arms wrapped around Hermione’s waist and her fists clenching the front of his robes, Obi-Wan wasn’t in a position to shrug. “There’s a dead Harry and dying… me that came out of the wardrobe,” he merely said, tipping his head at the room they’d come out of.

Harry stared at him for a moment before turning and entering the room, ignoring Draco’s groan of, “Potter, can’t you not be impulsive for once?”

“Oh,” his voice drifted out in reply in a stoic tone. “It’s a boggart. A powerful one, too. Get the others?”

“Given the state of this house, I’m not surprised,” Draco grumbled, but he did as requested and leaned over the banister just as Ginny reached their landing. “Oi, get up here, you lot! Boggart!”

Ginny paused as she caught sight of Hermione tucked in Obi-Wan’s arms. “Is she alright, Obi-Wan?” His uncertainty must’ve shown clearly on his face as the ginger pursed her lips worriedly and nodded. “You two go downstairs to the kitchen, I’m sure Dobby can make you some tea.” She gently brushed a cluster of curls off Hermione’s shoulder before heading into the room with Draco.

Obi-Wan looked down at his soulmate, who had started to loosen her grip on him. Her silent, shaking sobs had greatly subsided and were now reduced to a hiccup every few seconds. He pulled away from her just enough so he could see her face, but the space caused her to press closer to him.

“Darling, do you think you’re able to walk downstairs?” He asked quietly. “Or would you rather we wait a moment?”

He waited as she took a deep breath, knowing she was grounding herself. “I can walk,” she replied. “I can walk,” she said again, this time in a stronger voice that filled him with pride. Even shaken, she was resilient. He offered her his hand to hold on to as they walked down to the kitchen, but she brushed it aside to loop her arm around his waist and press her side against his as they walked.

They reached the ground floor in silence, but once they began walking down the main corridor a ghastly screech came from a portrait on the wall. Obi-Wan was used to the moving pictures in the newspapers and photographs of the magical world, but he wasn’t prepared to see a painting talk as if it were alive. The woman in the frame had clearly seen better days, with her yellowed skin and frayed, gray hair. Her racket had stirred the other portraits lining the walls, and their responding shouts for her to quiet only made the noise louder.

_“Filthy mudblood, staining my family’s house–”_

Obi-Wan’s annoyance bubbled up and over at slur hurled in Hermione’s direction, despite how she only rolled her eyes at the word. “Do _not_ call my soulmate by that offensive term!” He said firmly, eyes glaring harshly in the painting’s direction. He knew what the word meant, thanks to Hermione’s retelling of some school stories. He knew she said she was not affected by its usage, but he still did not want her to have such offensive words said to her.

His loud voice had somehow quelled all the voices from the corridor’s portraits. Hermione stopped walking in surprise, her movement pulling him to a halt as well. 

“How did you get them to do that?” She asked in awe.

“Is this not normal?”

One of the paintings spoke up before she could reply. “Your robes, boy– where are you from?” The man had long black hair that was tied back with a green ribbon, and wore maroon robes with a gold “W” clasp that reminded Obi-Wan of something a senator would wear.

He glanced down slightly at his cream padawan robes, wondering what the portrait could possibly want. “Far away,” he replied dryly. Not wanting to delay any further, he led Hermione down the hall once more, listening to her directions where to go.

Before they moved out of ear shot, Obi-Wan was certain he heard the portrait respond with a quiet chuckle, “Oh, far away indeed, I’m sure.” 

* * *

Luna had appeared out of a hidden door in the tiled floor of the kitchen once they'd entered. Hermione was now sitting with her there, both of them sharing a cup of tea that the house elf named Dobby had popped in to bring them. Dobby had seemed quite pleased to see Obi-Wan again, and he made sure to thank the little elf for helping them during the war. Dobby's eyes had welled up with tears before he popped away.

Harry had led Neville into the kitchen several minutes later, and while Neville went to join the girls, his dark-haired friend pulled Obi-Wan into a side room. He’d wanted to stay with Hermione, but she’d smiled softly and told him to go with Harry. She’d be alright.

“Obi-Wan, do you know what that was upstairs?” Harry asked in a low tone, his eyes flickering to the ceiling briefly before looking back at the Jedi.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his copper-toned hair with a slight shrug. “Draco said it was a boggart, and a powerful one. All I know is that it showed untrue scenes and seemed incredibly dark.”

Harry sighed darkly. “Well, seeing both of us dead would definitely count as dark.”

“No, no not that.” Obi-Wan took a moment to think on how to explain what he had felt. “The Force, what connects all living things as my Master describes it, has two sides to it: light and dark. Hermione mentioned magic is like that too. Either way, what I felt emanating from it was dark.” He paused as a better term came to mind. “Malicious.” 

“Oh,” Harry murmured in understanding. “That’s interesting to hear. Anyways!” He shook his head to get himself back on track. “Like Draco said: what you saw was a boggart. They’re dark creatures that show you your worst fear, your darkest nightmare. The countercurse works best with multiple people present to disorient it, since we turn it into something funny. It’s destroyed by laughter.”

“How curious,” Obi-Wan murmured. “Is there any chance you have some records on boggarts that I may study?”

Harry finally smirked. “You two were made for each other,” he teased. “I’ll give you some of our earlier school books– we’ve got a few copies floating around the house.” He ran a hand over his face, suddenly looking years older. “That’s not what I meant to show you right now, though.” 

Harry led the two of them into an empty room just off the hallway. The walls were covered with a tapestry of a tree and its many branches, all of which had names embellished on little scrolls. Some spots had blackened scorch marks around them like a halo, as if they had been burned off and hidden at some point, but now the names in those places shone more golden than the older names.

“First,” Harry told him. “Sirius named me Heir Black, so I’ve had to go to the bank to get the titles sorted out.” He grinned a bit. “It turns out I was the Heir Potter as well, but now that I’m eighteen,” he shrugged, “I’m already Lord Potter. I have a familial manor, several actually... But that’s not my point!” Obi-Wan waited patiently for him to return to his original point. “I just wanted to let you know, I was planning on giving this house to Hermione in the future. Which, by extension, includes you.”

Obi-Wan hadn’t prepared to hear that.

“Draco’s mother is a Black,” Harry plowed into the rest of his explanation with a wave at the walls around them. “He was able to find the spell that restored disowned names to the ranks of the family. Here’s Sirius.” He pointed out a name towards the bottom of the tree. “My Grandmother Dorea was his great aunt, and here, Draco’s mother is his cousin.”

“Is the whole magical world so… interrelated?” Obi-Wan found himself asking.

Harry winced. “Unfortunately. The purebloods intermarried quite often, and with three wars back to back that decimated the population…” He shrugged. “But there was something interesting we found.” He pointed farther up the list, where several names were linked together with golden bonds. “Draco noted some of the ones that had been blasted off looked strange, even for wizarding names. Hermione suggested you have a look.”

He looked at some of the names. _Nim’atalik? Mar Feles? Thame Cerulian?_ He… he knew these names. These were _Jedi._

Master Cerulian was the lowest name on the branches, linked to the name “Elladora- 1850.” She had been born almost 150 years prior, and yet was linked to a Jedi. And not just any Jedi– one of his lineage. He let his finger brush against the line between their names. “Harry, these names are of renowned Jedi knights. Master Cerulian here is my master’s grandmaster.”

Harry stared at him with wide eyes. “Well… that certainly wasn’t what I was expecting.”

Obi-Wan let out a breathy laugh. “Neither was I. Hermione!” He called loudly, hoping she could hear from down the hall. By the sound of footsteps that echoed out in response, she was on her way.

He found himself smiling at the sight of her once she appeared in the doorway. Curls circling her head like a halo, dark eyes slight with curiosity, light purple sweater like a ray of starlight in the dark manor.

“Yes?” Her brows rose quickly in question before smoothing out in realization. “Oh, did you show him the names, Harry?” She stepped into the room, her eyes surveying the tapestry with a curious eye, at least until something made her stop in her tracks. “What?”

The boys’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion until they turned around and saw what she was looking at. There was a new series of branches and joining lines fading into existence beneath the names “Isla Black—Bob Hitchens”, the bottom set of which was paired with a golden thread. Obi-Wan had to blink several times to make sure he was seeing things correctly. 

_Lyra Ella Hitchens Jones—Patrick Henry Jones_

_Patricia Isla Jones Samson—Liam Samson_

_Helen Ella Samson Granger —Daniel Mason Granger_

_Hermione Jean Granger—Obi-Wan Kenobi_

Harry and Hermione stared with wide eyes at the final set of names before blurting out together, “Oh _fuck._ ”

“I was going to say ‘kark,’ but I think your swear is far better suiting,” Obi-Wan muttered, smiling sheepishly at the magic users when they turned their incredulous stares onto him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: fuck > kark, in Obi-Wan Kenobi's humble opinion.
> 
> [Edit: I counted decades wrong and added a generation to the lineage.]


	3. Holocom

Hermione watched her friends as they gathered in the tapestry room in the immediate aftermath of the new discovery. Obi-Wan and Neville were going around recording each individual golden-bonded pair for further study with Neville helping point out the wizard half of the bonds when he could. Ginny was helping Draco trace his lineage back to where it met Hermione’s, while Luna was running her fingers over the newly revealed section of the tapestry. 

Hermione didn’t question her actions, not now. She’d known Luna to say queer things in regards to magic, but she’d been correct enough times that Hermione wouldn’t interrupt her musings. Besides, Obi-Wan had mentioned what Luna had said after his first dinner at the burrow. The blonde witch knew things.

Hermione stood next to Harry off in one corner of the room. He knew she was hiding how greatly the news affected her, as he was the only one who could relate to having their world turned upside down. They’d both survived learning about the magical world and Harry had already had several shocks in regard to his heritage: it seemed the universe only thought it fair that Hermione be even with him in that regard.

Draco stared over Luna’s shoulder at Hermione’s section of the tapestry. “I was still getting used to being related to Harry and the Weasleys, and now I’m related to you, too?”

“You’ve known you were related to us since you were a kid!” Ginny retorted, although her voice lacked any real fight. She too was still surprised by the turn of events. 

“I know. I assure you, it’s still a shock.”

“If you’re going to argue, go out in the hallway,” Neville sighed. “We’re all related to the Black family somehow. Get over it.”

“I’m not,” Luna piped in with a smile. “And neither is Obi-Wan, so we can form our own club. Besides, Draco shouldn’t leave. He the one who knows the most about the Blacks.”

Hermione sighed and finally inserted herself back into the conversation. “Actually, he isn’t.” She stepped forward and gently placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s upper arm. “Did you bring your communicator with you? We might as well see if it works.”

Obi-Wan nodded with a wry smirk. “I suppose this would be a good time to unveil further surprises.” He opened the small pouch that hung on his belt and pulled out a metallic, circular device that was concave on one side. Hermione had seen him use it only twice before, and both times had been in his personal quarters at the Jedi Temple. She knew what to expect if it worked and she hoped it would, not just for her sake.

“You’re all welcome to gather around,” Obi-Wan said as he moved towards the middle of the room, device in hand. “Maybe if we stand in a semi-circle… is it possible for one of you to levitate this? Then we could all see better.”

Luna complied with a casual flick of her wand and the others drew nearer as the device rose to hover in front of them all.

“What is that thing?” Ginny asked, reaching out to touch it until Hermione knocked her hand away. “Fine, hands off. But my question still stands!”

Obi-Wan looked up from where he was fiddling with the buttons with a grin. “If this works… aha!” He stepped back as it began to emit a crackling, static noise as it whirred to life. “See for yourself.”

Out of anything the others could have possibly expected to view, a miniature hologram of Sirius Black was not on their list, by the sound of their gasps.

He didn’t look any different from when Hermione had seen him several weeks prior in Obi’s world. It had been in a spaceship again, as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had been tasked with escorting him back to the Jedi Temple. While time was a bit hard to keep track of when traveling at literal _lightspeed_ , Hermione had been there during what would be nighttime. The four of them had spent most of the time talking rather than sleeping though.

And yet, Hermione’s body flooded with relief at the sight of the Marauder– was he now the Head of her House? Would she need to defer to him officially? She was still learning about pureblood customs and interactions. Either way, it didn’t matter. She was just glad she’d have a chance of getting some answers.

It was also wonderful that Harry was finally getting a chance to see his godfather again. Her friend had Ginny’s hand in a death grip and his bright green eyes were shimmering with brimming tears as he stared at the translucent image of his godfather.

“-like it worked, Qui-Gon!” The man called with his head turned towards something out of sight before looking out at all of them. “Obi-Wan, Hermione, this was earlier than expected but not unwelcome. Draco, glad to see you’re more Black than Malfoy. Ginny, Luna, Neville: glad to see you’re all alright… and hello, Harry,” he finally said, his face softening as he addressed the boy who lived.

Hermione’s heart broke as Harry reached out as if to touch Sirius’ image, but faltered as he came to his senses. “Sirius… it’s good to see you.” Harry twisted the Heir ring on his right hand finger, something that reminded Hermione of his habitual nervous tick of pushing his glasses further onto his nose. “I- I’m so sorry, about the Department of Mysteries, for not writing more–”

Harry’s rambling stopped abruptly as Sirius shook his head, his tied-back hair reminding Hermione of his tail in his animagus form. “Harry, you have nothing to be sorry for,” he said calmly. “You were only a kid, and I was the adult. But we can talk more about this later.” Hermione understood; he didn’t want to have a deep discussion meant for his godson in front of everyone. “Seeing as your first call wasn’t in private like Obi-Wan said it’d be, something must’ve happened. What’s wrong?”

Everyone’s heads turned towards Hermione, who waved awkwardly. “Draco helped us fix the tapestry, and, well… it says I’m descended from Isla Black, who was blasted off the tapestry for marrying a muggle named Bob Hitchens. So… hi, cousin?”

For a moment, she thought the holocommunicator had frozen, as Sirius’ image didn’t move for several heartbeats. 

“Uh, Obi-Wan, is it broken?” Neville asked hesitantly, waving his hand in front of the hologram image. It seemed to snap Sirius out of whatever his thoughts had spiraled into.

“I’m sorry, did I hear you correctly?” Sirius asked incredulously. “Hermione is a Black?”

“Yes on more than one count,” she sassed back with a gesture at her dark, kinky curls before turning serious again. “But according to the tapestry, I’m part of the Black family. Specifically, your fourth cousin, if I counted correctly.”

She’d never seen Sirius speechless before. His jaw actually hung open as his eyes roamed over her face like he was seeing her for the first time. “I never noticed, possibly because you didn’t have the stereotypical grey eyes. But I can see little things now. Oh wow.”

“It’s going to take some getting used to,” Hermione admitted. “And I was thinking of going to Gringotts and getting a bloodline test done–”

“Gringotts is letting you lot inside after what happened?” Sirius interrupted with a snort.

“Most of the goblins present in the London branch were killed after they retrieved the horcrux,” Draco muttered in a low tone. “The manager of the British Isles sector settled with them after they paid a fine.”

“Aren’t you just a ray of sunshine,” Ginny said with a sigh.

“There’s something else, Sirius,” Luna piped up. Only she would be able to redirect a conversation so effortlessly. “The tapestry is also now showing several other soulbond pairs, all connected with golden lines.”

“Yes, and I recognize some of the Jedi names on it,” Obi-Wan added. “Master Qui-Gon, if you’re listening, your grandmaster Thame Cerulian is one of them. His soulmate is listed as Elladora Black, born in the year 1850.”

“Huh. If I wasn’t so shocked to hear that Great-Aunt Elladora had a soulmate, I'd be laughing my arse off at Qui-Gon’s expression.” Sirius paused for a moment, clearly listening to something on his end. “He says he’ll look into it.”

“Pardon my curiosity, but how is Master Qui-Gon there with you? I left him only a while ago with Masters Dooku and Yoda.”

Sirius barked out a laugh. “Oh, he’s still there. I have two of these holocoms set up, he’s on the other one. Nifty things! I like them. But! Back to my newfound cousin! Get the bloodline test done,” he agreed, “but there are a few things in Grimmauld that could work short term for proof besides the tapestry. Hermione, have you tried calling for Kreacher yet? There are also some familial magic books in the library you could try and read… but have Draco with you for that. Just in case.”

The tall blond nodded in agreement at the suggested steps. “We can go check the library now, if you’d like to, Granger.”

Hermione gave him a hopeful smile. “Sounds like a plan. We can do that while Obi-Wan shows Harry how to use the holocom, if you’d like.” She glanced at her best friend and knew she’d made the right decision when she saw his eyes tear up in response.

“Yes, please,” he murmured. 

“Alright! The rest of you kids, stay safe and if any of you manage to take down my mother’s portrait, then I’ll tell you where I hid my stash of Ogden’s ‘67.” Sirius’ gaze turned toward Obi-Wan with finality. “Call back in a few minutes, yeah?” And with his trademark grin, Sirius’ form flickered and vanished.


	4. Grimoire & Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fasten your seatbelts, cause we're diving headfirst into a whole lot of worldbuilding and Canon/Legends lore!

Once Obi-Wan and Harry had made their way upstairs into Harry’s room with the holocom, Hermione found herself standing in the library of Grimmauld Place with Draco and Neville. As the only other two present with knowledge of the Black family and who would be largely unaffected by any family magic cast to deter theft, it was agreed to be a good decision for them to join.

Draco had stopped them in the middle of the entryway, looking out at all the rows of books. “My father had me do this after my first year at Hogwarts,” he started. “Extend your magic to feel for something that feels similar and welcoming. If the Blacks are anything like the Malfoys–”

“You mean overly dramatic and with a love for dark magic?” Neville snarked with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Okay, Mister ‘Norse-Sacrificial-Runic-Inlay’ that protects their family Hall, you’re one to talk.” 

Hermione turned and shushed them both, rolling her eyes as they both gave her half-hearted apologies. “Let me concentrate.”

“Well, it looks like you’re doing fine despite us,” Draco gestured to her head. 

Hermione reached up to feel her hair and almost cringed at how bushy and staticky it had become. It was as it’d been her first few years at Hogwarts when she’d first been around magic all the time, and how it continued to be whenever she worked with her magic in large amounts.

She let her hand fall to her side as she breathed deeply and extended her magic out, waiting to feel any reaction from other spells in the room. She could feel the base spells that extended the room and anchored it to the house, and the maintenance charms left behind to keep the books safe. But there was something else… on the furthest wall, something that touched the edges of her magic warmly and pulled on it. She followed the tugs to a bookshelf in the back of the room, her steps thumping softly on the hardwood as she reached out to brush a hand against the spines of the books.

“There’s something here,” she heard Neville murmur, and she nodded distractedly.

“Yes,” she agreed. “It’s sealed, although…” Draco’s earlier words ran through her head. “Perhaps the Longbottoms aren’t the only ones with a penchant for blood sacrifices.” She cast a shallow cutting curse to the back of her left hand and pressed the bleeding wound to the spine of the furthermost book.

Hermione took a step back as her blood absorbed into the book without a trace. The entire shelf made a groaning sound as it slid out of the way to reveal a darker, recessed shelf of old tomes. Some were so old that they weren’t even bound with paper covers– some may have been hides. 

The shelf at Hermione’s eye line stood out because there was only a single, thick tome placed on it. She reached out to pick it up, her fingers jerking back for a moment as something like static shock pricked at her hand. It didn’t happen a second time, so she lifted it and opened to the first page.

_Grimoire de la Famille Noir._

“The family grimoire.” Draco’s voice was full of awe. “Hermione, you were able to open it. You’re definitely a Black.”

She nodded absentmindedly at his words as she began turning through the pages. There were lists of familial spells and potions in the first half, listed in the order they were added. After that was a history of the Black family, something Hermione planned to pour over later. There was a list of the Lord and Lady Blacks that ended with the most recent, Arcturus Black… and after that was a far more telling list, one Hermione found herself included on.

“It seems the grimoire would agree with you,” she murmured, holding out the book for the boys to see. 

_Hermione Jean Granger._

_Born: September 19, 1979. London, England, United Kingdom, Earth. Master of Charms. Founder of Dumbledore’s Army. Member of the Order of the Phoenix._

_Obi-Wan Kenobi._

_Born: December 7, 1976/ 3,596 ATC. Colbelt, Stewjon, Stewjon System. Padawan ascension: 3,610 ATC. Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn._

_Elladora Cerulian Black._

_Born: April 4, 1850. London, England, United Kingdom, Earth. Master of Charms, Potions, Divination. First prophecy given: February 4, 1859. Sorceress ascension: 3,573 BBY._

_Thame Cerulian._

_Born: July 9, 1852 / 3,507 ATC. Cora, Corellia, Corellian System. Padawan ascension: 3,518 ATC. Padawan to Yoda. Knight ascension: 3,530 ATC. Master ascension: 3,545 ATC. Master to Pika Fio. Master to Yan Dooku. Died: 3,600 ATC._

_Leo Black._

_Born: May 7, 1809. Lancaster, England..._

“It’s a personal history of all the soul bonded Blacks and Jedi,” she said as she turned the pages to quickly skim over the list of names.

“You obtained a mastery?” Neville asked.

Draco shook his head. “Not a mastery. She obtained the status of Master.” He looked at her, eyes full of respect. “You successfully created a spell?”

Hermione’s eyebrows creased in confusion. “Yes? I’ve created several over the past few years. One of the first was the jinx on the DA roster.”

“Hermione, that’s incredible!” Neville said. “People sometimes study a subject for _years_ without becoming a Master.”

Her eyes widened as she looked to Draco for confirmation. She exhaled sharply. “I never realized...” 

“Never realized what?”

The three cousins whirled around with their wands held warily at the unexpected intrusion, but they all relaxed when they saw it was Ginny. The ginger girl had popped her head in through the doorway. “Did you find anything?”

“The family grimoire,” Hermione said, closing the book and holding it up for her friend to see. “I think that’s confirmation of me being a Black enough, right?”

Ginny grinned. “Wicked! Guess this means a trip to Diagon Alley then?”

Hermione glanced at the two boys, who nodded. 

“It’s best to officiate your claim to the line as soon as possible,” Neville advised. “If the family magical records are showing you now, we don’t know if any other old families with relation to the Blacks will know soon.”

“Great!” Ginny clapped in excitement. “I needed to get some broom polish anyway. Go get ready to head out, and let me know if you want me and Luna to pick anything up while you deal with bureaucracy. I’m making a list so I don’t forget.” With a reminder to hurry up, Ginny left the three alone in the library. 

“Formal robes would be best for us,” Draco said to break the contemplative silence that had fallen. “Just in case someone catches wind of this when we reach Gringotts…”

Hermione nodded in understanding as she returned the grimoire to its shelf and watched as it was re-hidden behind the protective wards and faux bookcase. “Will you be coming with me?” She asked both her cousins, hoping that at least one of them would agree. She had steadily been learning more about the more political and ceremonial side of the Wizarding world, but was nowhere near prepared to claim her birthright alone. Draco and Neville, on the other hand, had been training their whole lives to do just that.

Neville shook his head. “My oath to House Longbottom keeps me from being involved in official business for House Black, and I’m too distantly related,” he added. “Draco and Harry should be able to go with you, though.”

“Really? How come?”

“Before today, either of us had equal claim to the Black lordship, '' Draco explained. “I can’t claim the Malfoy lordship yet, due to the terms of my family’s probation. But I am still a vassal of House Black. And Potter wears the heir ring, despite being the Head of House Potter, so…” He shrugged.

Hermione felt some tension leave her shoulders at the blond’s reassurance. She wouldn’t be alone. “Alright, I’ll go ask if he wants to come on my way to get changed. It shouldn’t take too long.”

The boys followed her out of the library, with Draco continuing behind her up the stairs while Neville went off to find Luna and Ginny. Draco hadn’t wanted to stay in Malfoy Manor after being trapped there for a year under Voldemort’s thumb, so he’d been jointly living with his friend Theo at Nott Manor and Grimmauld with Harry, Hermione and Ginny on the days he wasn’t visiting his mother. He left at the first landing to go off to his room and retrieve his formal robes while Hermione continued further to the second landing, where Harry’s room was. She walked the short distance from the stairs to his door and paused to knock lightly, not wanting to interrupt.

“Come in!” Harry’s muffled voice called from within.

Hermione opened the door and walked in, her eyes immediately searching Harry’s face to see if he was alright. His eyes were red and still raw, but there weren’t actively any tears tracking down his cheeks. From the look of his hair, he’d been running his fingers through it often during his conversation with Sirius, something she knew he did out of habit. The holocom Obi-Wan had given him rested on his nightstand, and Sirius’ holographic form faded out of sight across from where Harry was seated on his bed.

Harry smiled weakly at her. “Hey, Mi,” he said, his voice wavering slightly. That was all Hermione needed to hear to rush over to him and wrap him in a tight hug. Harry’s hands gripped her back just as fiercely as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder for several deep, shuddering breaths. “He’s really alive, Hermione.”

“Oh, Harry.”

“I mean, I knew he was ever since you told me,” Harry continued. “But seeing him… it made it real.”

“I’m so sorry, Harry…”

Her best friend jolted away from her at her mournful words. “No, don’t be! Hermione, you’re the only reason I even _know_ he’s alive. It’s all because of you. I can never thank you enough.”

Hermione gave him a watery smile as they both wiped away the tears that had welled up in their eyes. “You don’t need to. You’re one of my best friends.”

Harry smiled back at her. “Love you, Hermione. Now, what’s up?”

Hermione couldn’t help the excitement that burst onto her face. “I found the family grimoire and was able to open it, so Draco said we should go to Gringotts ASAP. He said you could come along as the presumptive Black heir, so I came to ask if you’d join me.”

Harry’s grin was contagious. “Of course I will! Are we leaving now?”

“As soon as we change into more formal looking robes,” she explained as she pulled away from him and moved back towards the door. “I need to go get mine on, so you’ve got a bit of time to get ready.” 

“Will do,” Harry replied as he stood and moved towards his wardrobe. Hermione called out her thanks as she shut the door and hurried up to her room.

* * *

“Will my robes be acceptable to wear?” Obi-Wan asked as they gathered in the hall to leave the manor and apparate to Diagon Alley. Hermione glanced around at her friends as they looked him over.

“Personally, I don’t think anyone will notice. Wizarding fashion is far more eccentric than that,” Harry pointed out with a not-so-subtle teasing glance towards Draco.

Obi-Wan glanced down at his beige outfit and dark outer robe. “Eccentric…?” 

Draco sighed and shrugged. “He’ll be fine.”

“Just keep your outer robe from flying open, and don’t put your hood up,” Ginny added. “People are still on edge from the war.”

“Besides, I’ll be wearing mine,” Hermione reassured him as Luna opened the door so they could take turns standing on the top step and apparating away. “Maybe people will just think we’re styling a new fashion.”

“Let’s find out.” Obi-Wan laughed slightly as she took his hand and spun on her heel, disapparating them away.

* * *

As the quartet entered the Gringotts lobby, Harry and Hermione both visibly tensed as they remembered their May escapade from the building. Obi-Wan’s hand brushed lightly against the small of her back and she relaxed at his gentle support.

They moved to wait in line, the bank busy as always. Hermione noticed Obi-Wan looking around with eyes slightly widened— enough that she could tell how surprised he was. She wondered why; it couldn’t be because of Gringotts itself. Even the few, quiet sections she’d seen of the Jedi Temple were just as grand.

They all moved forward as one of the tellers called out _next!_ and beckoned towards them with a crooked finger. “Identification?” He asked, holding his hand out for a wand.

“I request blood verification,” Hermione stated as Draco had coached her, “to identify and claim my vault by lineage.”

The goblin nodded and reached under the counter to pull out a special parchment. “Cut your finger and place it on the parchment.”

Hermione followed the order smoothly, not even wincing at the shallow stinging as she split her skin for the second time that day and pressed it briefly against the paper. When she lifted it, the small bit of blood seemed to sink into the paper itself before a neat calligraphy script began to spread across the page. 

The goblin turned the parchment around to read the red ink, but looked up sharply and focused on Hermione. “Lady Black, my apologies…” He trailed off and suddenly reared back as his gaze shifted and landed on Obi-Wan. 

Hermione glanced at her soulmate, wondering what may have caused the reaction, and then looked down and saw his lightsaber on his belt was visible. Obi-Wan had finally noticed as well and moved to hide it from sight with his robe, but the goblin’s reaction stopped him. 

“Master Jedi!” The goblin bowed his head respectfully. He jumped down from his station and hurried over to the guards at the door leading to the inner section of the bank.

The three magicals’ eyes were wide as they stared at Obi-Wan, who looked supremely baffled. “Ben,” Harry whispered hurriedly, “how do they know who you are?”

“The teller saw my lightsaber,” he replied, clearly thinking hard. “I have no idea– I thought your world was separate from mine…” His gaze drifted to where the goblin was now speaking with the guards. “Wait. The language on the door. I recognize it.”

He trailed off as the doors slammed open and a dozen more heavily armoured guards streamed out from within, all armed with large battle axes and maces nearly the size of their bodies. They formed a formidable row in front of the doorway as all voices in the room hushed immediately.

The lead one stepped forward. “All patrons must leave this place immediately, or risk justice of Clan Gringotts.” He slammed the end of his axe against the ground to emphasize his position which was echoed by the other guards. The wizards all began to stream out, although many whispered with their companions and cast furtive glances at the warriors behind them. “Family Black, your presence is requested.”

Hermione glanced at Draco worriedly but the four of them moved towards the row of goblin warriors, stopping a respectful distance in front of them. They stood silently as the rest of the wizards left the bank and the main doors of Gringotts closed behind them. The goblins all turned to form ranks and face the open door they were guarding.

Hermione felt herself tense as they heard heavy marching coming down the hall. She relaxed slightly when she felt a gentle caress against her upper arm, knowing it was Obi silently reaching out to support and comfort her.

A large figure flanked by four goblin guards stepped out into the lobby. While the warriors all were larger than the normal tellers that staffed Gringotts’ lobby, the goblin they protected was slightly shorter and yet exuded a far more powerful presence. He wore a golden breastplate and shoulder guard over a gray shirt and black trousers, and in his right hand he carried a gilded spear. The weapon reminded her of Godric Gryffindor’s sword, and understood it was a clear show of the goblin nation’s skill at smithing.

Hermione heard Draco’s sharp intake of breath before he dipped into a shallow but polite bow. “Ragnok. It is an honor.”

Ragnok’s rumbling laughter was a surprise. “An honor indeed, but for the Clan Gringotts.” He came to a halt, his guard’s armor clinking metallically as they stopped beside him. “The Redeemed Son, the Man-Who-Conquered, the Brightest Witch of the Age....” The goblin’s dark eyes landed on Obi-Wan. “And her Jedi mate. We have not seen one of your kind beside the Black family for generations. _Mex sgi Duquci ckirr xua._ ” Ragnok hit his fist against the right breast of his chestplate in salute. 

Obi-Wan bowed low to match Ragnok. _“Amb faobi xua om cesski.”_ He met Ragnok’s gaze speculatively. “You are Kovald, of the Raioballo sector.”

Ragnok’s teeth glinted as he bared them in a feral grin. “We are, and we hold strong. Now, come. Time is money, and this situation may need much of both.” He turned on his heel, the four bodyguards flanking him as he left. Hermione took the lead as they followed after the head goblin, and the ten warriors tailed them at a respectful distance. The doors closed behind them with a heavy thud.

“Got any other surprises up your sleeve, Jedi?” Harry jokingly asked in a low tone.

“I can speak fifteen other languages at a passable level?” Obi-Wan offered with a smirk.

“The universe really decided one Hermione wasn’t enough,” Draco sighed, but quelled when Hermione glared at him quickly. She didn’t feel comfortable in Gringotts (and probably never would again), and didn’t want to say anything while walking through the halls, surrounded by the other working goblins.

The goblins they passed were mostly either dressed as bankers or in armor as protective warriors, but Hermione did notice some that did not fit either group. They passed clusters of those in healer and curse breaker robes as they continued and more of Clan Gringotts gathered to watch them follow after Ragnok. It was almost a relief when they were finally escorted into Ragnok’s office through a large door that clanged shut behind them, leaving only Ragnok and two guards with them.

The room was very spartan. Cream stone walls with bright torches lighting the room, the heavy obsidian desk with the same runic language carved into it. There were four chairs seated in front of the desk.

“House Black, Master Jedi, please, sit,” Ragnok said as he walked and sat behind his desk. The guards took up positions behind him as if they were statues. “I can feel you brimming with questions.”

They sat silently for a moment before Obi-Wan spoke. “How did your people come to be here from the Raioballo sector?” He asked. “From what I have studied, the Anx have conquered and colonized much of the system. The few known colonies of Kovald are further in the Outer Rim.”

The two guards had sneered at the mention of the Anx, but stopped when Ragnok held up a hand. “Tell me, Jedi, have you heard of the tribes on Dathomir?” Hermione could feel a surge of wariness through Obi-Wan as Ragnok continued. “We Kovold have a similar connection to magic. When the Anx came a thousand years ago to our planet, we escaped through use of the Raioballo Nexus, a portal of great power.”

“A portal?” Harry asked, a bit disbelieving.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “A nexus point is a located concentration of the force– or magic, I suppose,” he amended, trying to use the proper terminology for this world. “You have one here?”

Ragnok growled. “ _Had_ one. For now, it remains out of our reach, in the halls of the British Ministry of Magic. We have fought many wars with wizards to regain our portal.”

“Oh.” Hermione gasped in understanding as she shifted to stare at Harry. “The Veil.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Sirius fell through the Veil, and now he’s in Obi-Wan’s world,” he slowly said, as they both stared at the Black heir ring on Harry’s finger. 

Hermione looked back up at Ragnok. “You fought the Goblin Rebellions in part to reclaim the nexus point.”

“Clan Gringotts has a long memory,” Ragnok simply said. “Just as we remember our origin, we remember the many Jedi that have stood with House Black.” He laced his fingers together and rested them on his desk. “I presume you are here to claim your right as Head of House Black, with the support of your heirs and mate?”

Hermione pulled her shoulders back and nodded firmly. “I am.”

Ragnok grinned at her fiercely as he leaned forward. “Excellent. Then, Lady Black, Clan Gringotts welcomes you.” He reached down and pulled something from an obscured desk drawer before setting it on the tabletop. “Now,” he paused, opening the little wooden box to reveal an intricate silver ring resting on red velvet within, “let us begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is still a padawan. He's called Master Jedi out of honor and respect by the goblins.  
> A lot of this chapter was to explain how this AU works. The veil is a vengeance/nexus point, so a location where Magic is highly concentrated. ATC, nexus points, the Anx and Raioballo sector are all canon. Thame Cerulian is part of the Legends EU.  
> ATC = After the Treaty of Coruscant. 
> 
> Gobbledegook translations:  
> Mex sgi Duquci ckirr xua = May the Force bless you  
> Amb faobi xua om cesski = And guide you in battle


	5. Little Talks

The next morning found Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Draco all seated around the table in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place for breakfast. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence for all of them to be gathered for a meal, but come the New Year, Ginny would be back at Hogwarts for six months with other eligible students who opted in for the accelerated courses for OWL and NEWT level classes. The period would also include the first year students who would have normally begun at Hogwarts on September 1, 1998, but were unable to as reconstruction continued. It would be a quiet six months at Hogwarts, and a much quieter Grimmauld without Ginny. Thus, Hermione valued these mornings with her magical family.

They were largely quiet as they ate from the spread prepared by Dobby and Winky, who’d jumped at the chance to work in the house of the ‘Great Harry Potter’ after Kreacher elected to remain at Hogwarts to help the house elves there. The Daily Prophet and the Times were traded as each caught up on news in Magical and Muggle Britain, with most quick conversations revolving around whatever the current reader found interesting.

Hermione was halfway done with her oatmeal and bagel when the  _ whooshing  _ sound of the Floo connection in the sitting room grabbed everyone’s attention.

_ “You lot still here?”  _ That was definitely Theo’s voice.

The three Gryffindors turned to look at Draco, who paused with his coffee mid-way to his mouth. “What?”

“He’s  _ your  _ friend, you respond,” Ginny smirked as she pointed at him accusingly.

Draco rolled his eyes. “He’s shagging  _ your  _ brother, but fine. IN THE KITCHEN!” He shouted loud enough for Theo to hear.

Theo must’ve been quite unraveled by whatever news he brought with him, as they could hear him stumble out of the fireplace in his hurry to reach them, something very abnormal from his typical poise. “What the  _ fuck _ did you all do yesterday to cause an emergency session of the Wizengamot?” He hissed as he finally staggered into the kitchen, his dark hair mussed like he’d just woken up.

The four of them stared at Theo in shock for several moments before he stared at all of them, confused by their silence. “What?”

“Theo… are you wearing Ron’s Quidditch jersey?” Harry asked slowly, pointing his fork at the red and golden shirt that was now slipping down his shoulder to reveal a series of purple hickies at the juncture of the Slytherin’s neck.

“ _ That’s _ all you have to say for yourself?!”

Anything else he was planning on saying was interrupted by the Floo connection in the fireplace activating behind him.  _ “Oi! Is Theo over there?” _

Hermione outright laughed at the sheer aggravation in Ron’s clearly exhausted voice. “YES!” She called, loud enough for him to hear. They only had to wait several moments for Ron to appear in the doorway, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

“I can’t believe I was woken up because of this,” the redhead grumbled as he shuffled forward to collapse into the free seat next to Hermione. “I blame you for this. And Harry too. He’s probably involved somehow.”

“What? Why us?” She asked, at the same time Harry rolled his eyes and muttered sullenly, “sure, blame everything on me.”

Ron snorted as he reached over and snatched a bagel from the center of the table. “When Harry sent a Patronus yesterday saying he had something important to tell me,” he paused to take a bite before addressing Harry directly, “I thought it was that you had finally proposed or something, not that you’re about to flip the majority power in the Wizengamot!” Everyone in the room froze and stared at Ron with wide eyes as he continued casually chewing his food, ignoring them until Ginny finally let out a surprised squeak. “ _ Wow _ . Relax, Gin. It took the bloke how long to admit that he fancied you, and you lot really think he’d propose this soon?”

Draco nodded slowly. “You make a good point.”

“I hate all of you,” Harry groaned.

“I did always think Ginny would be the one to propose,” Hermione added with a sly grin at her friend’s expense. 

Harry glared weakly at her. “I hope you both know Neville’s now my favorite cousin.”

“Um, hello?! Can we get back to the matter at hand?!” Theo waved his arms. “Haven’t you gotten your summons yet?”

“Um yeah– why do you think we’re awake at this hour, eating breakfast?” Draco asked him incredulously. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Speak for yourself. I’m up every day at this time for practice.”

Theo blinked rapidly as his brain caught up with the situation at hand. “Oh. Well… count me in.” The rest of them snickered as he sat beside Draco and began piling food onto a free plate.

“I do hope you aren’t planning on making this the new Wizengamot uniform,” Draco said with a bored wave at Theo’s attire. “I agree that plum wasn’t the best decision for member robes, but I simply cannot condone us all wearing old Gryffindor Weasley uniforms.”

Theo flushed but Ron just raised an eyebrow in challenge. “You’re just jealous because red clashes with your complexion, Malfoy.”

“I was planning on getting changed before heading to the Ministry, thank you very much,” Theo responded primly, which was counteracted by his still-present blush. 

“Pity,” Hermione mused. “I would’ve paid to see the look on Kingsley’s face when he realized that my newfound heritage wouldn’t be the most surprising thing at today’s session.”

“...We should really get him a gift basket or something,” Harry muttered. “Poor man’s gonna have gray hairs within the next few years because of us.”

“Yes, Potter. Let’s get caught bribing the Minister,” Draco sighed in exasperation.

Ron watched them all with wide eyes before he shook his head and grinned. “Suddenly, I worry for the future of the Wizarding world. They won’t know what hit them.”

* * *

Obi-Wan was in a daze as he walked through the Temple halls back to his and Qui-Gon’s shared apartment. He’d just come from a meeting with Master Yoda, who’d summoned him with no warning in advance to meet in the cafeteria. In hindsight, he should have been wary of the fact that the wise old Master had chosen a neutral ground.

The High Council wanted to meet his Force-blessed soulmate, Master Yoda had said. The Council had done them both a disservice by not knowing of their bond before now, and ignoring his strengthened presence in the Force. 

“Apologize for not meeting one beloved to you sooner, we must,” Master Yoda had added with a deep nod. “Failed on my part to you, I have, my thrice-great-padawan.”

Obi-Wan had done his best to keep his composure as he informed the grandmaster that he’d ask Hermione that night, before he made a quick escape back to his quarters.

Once safely inside and away from the prying eyes of the Temple’s inhabitants, Obi-Wan headed straight to his room and stripped off all of his robes, leaving them haphazardly on his bed in the meantime. He couldn’t feel Qui-Gon’s presence anywhere nearby as he gathered up his towel and a pair of loose trousers, so he didn’t bother to throw a robe on as he walked over to their shared ‘fresher to wash the day’s stresses away.

He’d pulled on his trousers and was toweling the water out of his hair when he stepped back into his room and found Hermione lying comfortably on his bed. Even with her left forearm draped over her eyes, he knew she could tell the exact moment he entered.

“Hope your day was better than mine,” she said teasingly, moving her arm just enough so that she could send a wink his way.

“I got your Patronus earlier,” he skillfully avoided answering her by giving her a slight smirk. “How did your… government meeting go?”

Hermione laughed at his blatant refusal to use the term she had introduced to him earlier. “The Wiz-en-ga-mot,” she said slowly, and Obi-Wan tried his best to commit it to memory this time. “It’s like a parliament, or a senate, except all but two positions aren’t elected. The wizarding families’ seats are passed down by birthright… which now includes me as well.”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows raised questioningly as he moved to his closet to hang up his towel and find a plain shirt to wear. “From the sound of it, some don’t agree with that.”

Her sigh sounded just as weary as he felt. “There’s still many traditional families on the Wizengamot. While they might not actively fight against my position, it’s only because they can’t do it to a member of the Black family, or a war heroine.” Her last words were twinged with obvious sarcasm.

Obi-Wan tried to hide his miniscule flinch at her words and hoped she would notice it, like usual.

He settled on redirecting the conversation, his back still to her. “There’s something I have to ask you.”

Hermione turned her head to look at him, coffee brown eyes alight with curiosity. “Yeah?”

“Master Yoda asked if you’d be willing to meet the Jedi Council,” he told her, “preferably as soon as you can. He… he said the Council masters are sorry that they hadn’t met someone so important to me sooner.”

“Oh,” Hermione answered with surprise. “I can meet them tomorrow, if you’d like. I’m so sorry, Obi.” Her voice became tinged with regret and sorrow, and Obi-Wan wanted to do nothing more than take back his words and erase those feelings from within her. “I love spending time with you and Qui-Gon, but I didn’t know it was important to you for me to meet the Council, otherwise I would have asked to meet them ages ago.”

He focused for a minute as he used the Force to draw his communicator from his desk to his hands and typed out a joint-message to Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon, saying that he and Hermione would meet with the Council tomorrow at whatever time requested. He finally returned his attention to Hermione and shook his head slightly in response. “It’s not your fault, darling. I didn’t tell you.”

“But Obi-Wan…” He could hear the sheets move as she sat up on his bed, probably to face him. “The Jedi are your family. You’ve met mine. I didn’t know, and that’s my fault.”

“I didn’t tell you,” he repeats, bringing a hand up to rub exhaustedly at his jaw. “You went through a war, Hermione. I didn’t want to saddle you with any obligations or demands while you were healing.”

He nearly startled at the feeling of Hermione coming up behind him, her hand gently resting on his shoulder. “Obi-Wan…” Her arms wrapped around him from behind, her cheek pressed into the back of his still bare shoulder. “Please, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

One of his hands came up to grasp hers tightly, as if it were a lifeline keeping him grounded from floating into space. His breathing was becoming ragged and he could feel tears begin to fall free down his face. 

“I fought in a war almost ten years ago,” he started, before brokenly laughing. “Ten years ago, and yet sometimes, it feels like yesterday. Master Qui-Gon had just taken me on as his padawan and we were sent to the planet Melida/Daan to rescue a Jedi who’d become collateral in their civil war.” He paused, shutting his eyes as memories came unbidden to the front of his mind. “We thought there were two sides, but we found out there was a secret third side called the Young, made up entirely of children. The oldest was a bit older than me… the youngest no more than five. And I wanted to help, I couldn’t  _ leave _ them.” 

He sucked in a ragged breath. “But we had our mission, to save Master Tahl, one of our own. So Master Qui-Gon and I split up. He went back to Coruscant to get Master Tahl medical help– she’d been blinded and badly beaten– and I stayed and helped lead the Young.

“Sometimes I thought he abandoned me and wouldn’t come back. We hadn’t seen eye to eye on many things, and Qui-Gon was still carrying guilt from the fact that his previous padawan fell to the Dark Side. But I would be helping the kids, trying to protect them, and I could feel his worry come across our bond. Supplies would show up randomly, but always when I was most stressed and we most needed them. And when things got too dark, when I needed his support… he went against the Council to come back to Melida/Daan and help me end the war,” he trailed off slightly, “and find Cerasi’s killer, ending the later fighting.

“Sometimes I wonder why he came back for me,” he mumbled. “If it meant he cared about me as much as he did Master Tahl.”

He felt one of Hermione’s arms slip out from around him as she shifted to his side and began to lead him towards his bed. She fully let go of him to help him first sit down, and then lie down so his head rested on his pillow. She crawled over his legs to lay next to him, coaxing him to turn onto his side and curling into his side so she could look at him and he at her. 

Her right hand moved towards his head but not to brush away his tears; instead, her fingers laced into his hair so she could guide his forehead to press against hers. Her gentle touches brought something deeply buried within him to the surface, emotions he had long thought gone. Now they all poured out of him as his soulmate held him close, years worth of guilt and anger, loneliness and sorrow, all within his tears and shakes and choked sobs. 

“He may not say it, but Qui-Gon cares for you so much,” Hermione whispered. “It’s so obvious in the way he looks at you. He even talks about you when you aren’t around. Sirius has told me about some of the stories he’s told about you both.”

“I didn’t know,” he murmured. “I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, Obi-Wan.” She shifted so she could bring her left hand up to softly cradle his cheek as he calmed and his tears subsided. “I’ll always be here to remind you how much we love you.”

Obi-Wan nodded weakly in acknowledgement as he titled his head slightly, craving more of the warmth her touch provided. They remained this way for several minutes– or maybe it was hours, he couldn’t even be sure– curled together on his bed, Hermione his silent guardian as he indulged in the distraction of feeling lighter and freer than he had felt in years.

And  _ then  _ he finally realized what his soulmate had just said. His eyes flew open in shock, allowing him to see Hermione’s now-worried expression as he stared at her in awe. 

“What is it?” She asked.

“You said  _ ‘we  _ love you.’” 

Hermione’s face flushed a shade darker. “I did.”

“Meaning you love me as well,” he clarified.

“Yes.”

“You’ve never said that before.”

“You hadn’t either– I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or upset our relationship by saying it…”

Her sentence was left forever unfinished as Obi-Wan found himself quickly leaning forward and kissing her solidly, one hand coming up to tangle in her curls and hold her close. Hermione sighed contentedly as she opened her mouth to allow him entrance and deepen their embrace. As they became entwined and lost in each other’s touch, Obi-Wan silently promised to her and the universe that he’d love her with every fibre of his being and protect her no matter what, even at the cost of his own life.

Because it was exceedingly clear she would do the same for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get. These. Kids. Some. Therapy! Hermione and Obi-Wan understand better than anyone what the other has been through, and I'm not about to ignore the fact they were both child soldiers :( All in all, I think they're good for each other, and I hope I've showed their growth to this moment well!


	6. The Menagerie

Hermione woke up slowly the next morning, blinking lazily as bright sunlight streamed into the room. She was too warm for it just to be due to the morning light, and it took her a moment for the previous night to come rushing back to her and remember where she was. A slight shift of her head confirmed that she was in Obi-Wan’s arms, both of them nude and tangled together under his bedsheets. Her head was tucked under Obi-Wan’s chin and she could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest, each exhale breezing gently through her curls. She wished they could stay like that forever.

Reality had different plans, though, and her eyes flew open as she remembered they were to meet the Jedi Council that day– the most senior members of the Order. She tried to slip out of Obi-Wan’s embrace without disrupting him, wanting to allow him a few more minutes of rest, but he began to stir anyway. 

“Mia-love?” He blearily asked. “What is it?”

“I have to go get a change of clothes,” she said as she pulled away from him and sat up. “I’m not showing up to meet the Jedi Council in day-old rumpled robes.”

“You could always wear one of mine,” he had the audacity to murmur cheekily. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but his grin only grew as he could see she was teasing.

“I think that’s too much to dump on the Council in one day,” she replied as she got up off the bed and began searching for her clothes. 

Obi-Wan waved his hand casually. “Just leave them, I’ll take care of it. Go pop off, and be back soon.”

Hermione sighed but agreed and abandoned her efforts. She walked back over to him to leave a kiss on his cheek, but he turned his head at the last moment so her lips met his instead. His hand came up to gently cup her chin, and Hermione had to pull herself away before she could completely lose herself in his touch. “If you keep distracting me, it’ll only take me longer to get back.”

“Alright, alright,” he conceded with a laugh.

“Oh!” She paused as a thought came to mind. “Can you be outside the Temple when I come back to meet you? I’ll send a Patronus with a few minutes warning, but… I’d like to do this properly. So you can introduce me to the Temple formally,” she added.

His eyebrows raise in surprise before a slow smile spread across his face. “Are you asking for a grand tour?”

“I wouldn’t say no to that,” she replied, “but no. I don’t want the first time any other members of your Order see me to be when I leave your room. It’s only proper to come through the front door.”

“A bit larger than a normal front door, but I see what you mean,” he said softly. “Very well, I’ll get ready too then.”

“I love you,” Hermione said as she lifted his hand to kiss his palm.

“And I you,” he answered before she vanished.

* * *

Hermione stared up at the grand steps leading to the entrance of the Jedi Temple. The reality of the situation hadn’t hit her before now, standing before the place that was not only Obi-Wan’s home, but also the home of an entire culture. This place was the center of the majority of Force users in the universe. And on top of it all, the Temple was  _ enormous. _ It was dozens– hundreds, maybe– of stories tall, with five pillars on top that reached further into the sky.

A sky that was filled with flying vehicles.  _ Spaceships. _

But she could do this. Let it not be said that Hermione Granger ever backed down from a challenge.

“You’re really sure about this?” She asked Obi, reaching up to brush her fingers against his cheek. The gesture was to quell his fears as much as her own. His eyes fluttered softly as he leaned into her touch.

“I’m more than sure.” He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm. “Qui-Gon will be there. And I want to introduce you to a few of them– some of my friends. They’ll love you.”

She knew he was nervous despite his sure tone. They’d spoken much about the Jedi and their way, of Qui-Gon’s easy acceptance of their soul bond. The Jedi were against personal attachments, as they could be used against a Knight or cloud their judgment. Qui-Gon’s belief in the Living Force was not a widespread one, but it did provide some reasoning for their bond. 

Obi-Wan had also told her of Master Dooku and Yoda’s recognition at his revelation of their bond. It had spurred him to search the Temple’s archives, and he’d mentioned he found evidence of past soul bonds– something Hermione couldn’t wait to see.

“We do still have some time, so would you prefer to see the Menagerie or archives?” He asked her, although they both knew what her answer would be.

She smiled brightly. “Menagerie. If we went to the archives first…” She laced her fingers with his as they began to walk up the wide steps. “Well, the two of us would probably be in there all day.”

“An idea for another time, perhaps,” he teased, his eyes twinkling with unsaid promises. Hermione tried to withhold a giggle as he nodded congenitally at a passing Jedi Knight.

“When you’re a Jedi Knight,” she preliminarily agreed, laughing at his mischievous grin. 

“You sure know how to motivate a man, Mi.”

“Brightest witch of my age,” she teased in return.

Her attention was redirected by the Temple’s main hall as they entered the towering building. Soft light filtered in from the ceiling, brightening the carpeted, pillared hall. Hermione schooled her face to hide her surprise and interest at the variety of figures strolling about. Humanoids of all different colors, shapes and sizes but for the most part all wearing similar robes.

There was something else that was the cause of her surprise, something in the very atmosphere. She could feel the thick energy in the air, reminding her of the halls of Hogwarts or the Department of Mysteries. It swirled around them, brushing against her skin and that of every other being in the building. 

The feeling only strengthened as Obi-Wan led her into the Menagerie: a sunlight filled park, filled with vibrant trees and flowering bushes, a bubbling brook that bisected the grass with a white bridge that united its banks, soft grass and roaming alien creatures.

“This place…” Hermione was at a loss for words by the sheer beauty of the scene. “It feels so… pure.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes crinkled slightly at the edges in happiness. “It is. Many of us come here to meditate.” He led the way over to a large tree, passing a group of small children who were seated in the grass. They let out delighted gasps and burst into whispers when Hermione gave them a slight wave.

“The younglings seem to be quite taken with you,” her soulmate said as they sat at the base of an umbrella-shaped tree. Hermione’s back pressed against the trunk for support while Obi-Wan sat cross-legged next to her, back straightened on his own accord. She silently admired his perfect posture.

“I don’t need to use the Force to know you’re staring at me,” he murmured, head tilting slightly so he could glare at her through a single opened eye.

Hermione stared innocently back at him until he huffed in amusement and turned away again to focus.

She was no stranger to meditation. Over the past year, Obi-Wan had directed her in some of the beginning steps and breathing exercises 

She began to regulate her breathing, releasing the tension from her body in each breath and feeling her muscles relax. Despite the twinge of unease that lingered due to being in an unknown setting, Hermione let her eyes flutter shut. In and out, in and out. Her breathing lulled her as it evened out to match Obi-Wan’s.

The energy muddied the air around her as she became more in tune with it. Here in the Jedi Temple, she was sure it was the Force she was feeling, but she couldn’t ignore how similar it felt to Magic in her world. In fact, her eyes peeked open to make sure a patronus hadn’t appeared before them due to how strong the feeling was.

She could almost envision the swirling colors of the ambient Magic around her–  _ Cosmic Force, _ a tiny whisper corrected her. It ebbed and flowed in silvers and blues and violets, brushing against her skin like waves lapping on the shore. A slight tingling remained behind, the energy filling her core as water seeped into sand.

The Jedi Temple reminded her of Hogwarts, between the strong presence of energy (perhaps it was on a ley line? If such places were considered such in this world) and the happy chattering of the children nearby. If she tried hard enough, she could imagine herself sitting by the Great Lake in the springtime as a Head Girl watching over a gaggle of curious first-years.

But she wasn’t Head Girl. She never would be. She wouldn’t have any more springtimes by the lake as a student. Instead, she had a soulmate, she had a whole new universe to explore, and she had her whole life ahead of her. That was more than okay in her book.

Hermione pulled herself out of her meditation with a sharp inhale as the world came into focus around her in a vibrant rush. A glance at Obi-Wan let her know he hadn’t been distracted by her reaction. The hovering trio of whispering children that were standing a few feet away might disrupt his concentration, though, so Hermione found herself standing up slowly and approaching them.

They were a curious bunch, all around the same height but otherwise incredibly different. One was sage green, with a set of fourteen tentacle-like features protruding from the back of his head. The quieter of the three was a peachy white color with dark hair that fell to her shoulders and the beginnings of two horns poking out of her forehead. The final boy appeared to be human, with tanned skin and silvery hair that was tied back in a ponytail. It struck her how similar this diverse trio was to another group of youngsters that once roamed the halls of Hogwarts together, and she smiled warmly.

“Hello,” she said cheerily as they all looked up at her with wide eyes. “What are your names?”

The green child nudged the silver-haired boy in the side. “Um… I’m Arus,” the human boy replied, one foot shuffingly nervously. “This is Redar,” he pointed to his green friend, “and Kuna,” he finished, gesturing at the pale girl, who gave a toothy grin.

“Lovely to meet you three! I’m Hermione Granger.” Hermione gave the children a slight bow, which they all returned instinctively. “I noticed you kept looking in our direction. Was there something you needed?”

Redar was the first to speak up. “Are you here with Padawan Kenobi?” 

Hermione glanced over her shoulder briefly to look at her soulmate before turning back to the children. “Yes. Obi-Wan and I are here to speak with the Council, but he wanted to show me the Menagerie first.”

Arus’ eyes widened. “The Council?”

A little gasp came from Kuna and cut off any further questions Arus may have had. “You called him by his name! Are you a Force user, too?” Her friends’ hurried hushes couldn’t erase the awe from her voice.

She couldn’t help the wry grin that slipped onto her face. “I suppose you could say that. What are you all up to today? Did you come here to meditate as well?” A laugh escaped her as the three guiltily looked anywhere but towards her. “Ah, I see. You might want to find your way back to your group before they notice you’re missing, then. Obi-Wan and I have to leave shortly anyways.”

From her own personal experience, the children appeared as if they were forming arguments or excuses, but a voice spoke up from behind her and erased any thought of it from their minds. 

“Darling, are you ready to head upstairs?”

Part of her wondered if he’d even truly been meditating the past few minutes or just pretending. “In a moment!” She winked slyly at the young Jedi before her. “Go on, now, before we all get caught.”

Her unsubtle joking was successful, as Kuna and Arus both let out soft giggles and Redar grinned widely, allowing his pointy teeth to show. The first two turned to scamper back to their yearmates, but Redar hung back for a moment, the ends of his tentacles curling and uncurling slightly. Hermione waited patiently for him to speak.

“Will we see you again, Knight Granger?” Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his words, but this morphed into surprise as he held his hands up apologetically and his tentacles unfurled, the tips hovering as if in water. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend–”

“It’s alright, Redar!” She reassured him. “I was just confused as to why you thought I was a Knight is all.”

The alien child’s voice managed to imbue his confidence and uncertainty– confidence at his observations but uncertainty to his conclusion. “Your Force signature… it feels like some of the senior Knights...”

Hermione leaned back slightly as she heard this information. “That… is very interesting information to hear, Redar. I didn’t know.” 

Redar’s smile slid back into place as he waved and turned to follow his friends. “You’re welcome! See you around, Knight Granger!”

She waved back as she felt her soulmate’s presence slide up beside her. The energy in the menagerie was still dense and swirling, and thus it was easier than ever to feel the curiosity and amusement that flowed across their bond.

“‘Knight Granger?’” Obi-Wan echoed. 

“Something else to add to our list of things to research,” she said, nudging him lightly with her hip.

“Past Jedi/wizard soulbonds, your newfound Black family heritage, the nature of the Force and Magic and if your magic is indeed the same as Force manipulation… am I missing anything?” He teased, even though they both knew every word he said was true.

Hermione laughed lightly as she took his hand in hers and laced her fingers through his. “A few other side projects, but nothing as major,” she assured him. “Although…”

“Yes?”

“Is it possible to test how my magic fares against you with your lightsaber?”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows raised in surprise at her unexpected question. “I’m certain that the Council will ask for a demonstration of your magic, so we can spar then, if it is allowed. Otherwise, I’m sure we can find a section of the training room to use afterwards.”

Hermione nodded in understanding. “I suppose the sooner we meet your Council, then, the sooner we can have some fun,” she said cheerfully, reaching across her body so she could tap Obi-Wan playfully on the nose. She paused as Obi-Wan’s free hand shot out to grasp her wrist as she drew away and, after glancing around to ensure no one was watching, pulled her hand back so he could press a gentle kiss to her fingertips.

“We’ll be fine, Hermione,” he murmured.

His reassurance caused her to realize how tense her shoulders had become due to her nervousness, and so she took a moment to close her eyes and breathe deeply. Obi-Wan had already told her about his luncheon with his grandmasters Yoda and Dooku, and how the news of their soul bond did not seem entirely unheard of to the two senior Masters. Besides, while Qui-Gon may have been considered… unorthodox by some of the most conservative members of the Jedi Order, he was still well-respected. His wholehearted support of their bond was something that would be listened to by other members.

Hermione didn’t want to say  _ I know, _ as she had no idea what to fully expect from the Council and was afraid to get her hopes up. Instead, she settled on replying simply. “I trust you.”

The responding smile Obi-Wan sent her was nearly blinding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify: this was the first time Obi-Wan and Hermione had sex. Their first kiss was after the Malfoy Manor skirmish in April 1998. This chapter is during the autumn of 1998. Between the war and the aftermath (and their soulbond), they weren't in any rush.


	7. The Kiffar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I have a few nosy members in my family who didn't respect my wishes not to read my fics.   
> Thusly, the rating of this story is being increased to M. This means there will be explicit scenes going forward. I'd originally been considering this because I think it's a good way to explore Hermione and Obi's relationship fully, and apparently I should've. I'm sorry if this turns some of you away from this fic.
> 
> TLDR: There will be sex scenes! So if you're related to me: quit reading my shit and let me have my privacy like I asked.

Obi-Wan led Hermione through the halls of the Jedi Temple towards the lifts, doing his best to ignore the outright stares that came from many of the individuals they passed. They stopped a few times to politely greet several Jedi who called out to him by name, but he made sure to skirt around explaining Hermione’s presence. The Council would be interrogation enough. He didn’t want to add to her stress by encouraging her to speak to knights before they arrived.

He was silently in awe of her as they continued on. She didn’t seem to waver despite the many stares sent her way, especially due to her unusual manner of dress to many of the younger residents. He knew better than almost anyone what she was capable of– and yet, he still felt honored to have her at his side. His other half.

“Hey, Kenobi!”

It was hard to ignore the sound of Quinlan Vos' voice. He always made sure he was heard, no matter the situation. Sometimes Obi-Wan wondered how his friend had managed to do so well in his training to be a Shadow– and then he remembered how serious Quin could turn in a heartbeat.

Nevertheless, he was now faced with the decision to stop and entertain Quin’s boundless questioning, or brush him off to continue to the Council room...

Hermione’s hand on his wrist drew his attention. “He could walk with us?” She said softly. “If he’s a friend.”

Obi-Wan gave her a small smile in thanks and they both turned to wait as the tall and dark Kiffar approached them. “Knight Vos, I wasn’t aware you’d returned from your mission,” Obi-Wan said as he came to a stop, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Quinlan raised an unimpressed brow before pointing at him accusingly. “That’s how I know you’re lying, Kenobi. Since when have you been unaware of anything?” He stilled for a moment before breaking out in a wide grin. “Missed you too, Obi.” His eyes flitted to Hermione momentarily before back to Obi-Wan, but his relaxed stance let Quinlan know the situation was casual. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you around the Temple before,” he said, “turning his charm levels all the way up. Quinlan Vos, Jedi Knight. And you are?”

“Hermione Granger,” she said, and Obi-Wan could hear her fighting back her laughter. “Lovely to meet you.”

“Walk with us, Quin?” We’re headed for the Council chambers.” Obi-Wan gestured with his hand and thanked the Force that Quin took the offer. The trio began walking.

“Just Granger? No title?”

“I have titles,” Hermione allowed. “None that you’d recognize though, I’m afraid.”

“Not even a hint?” He tried and she grinned. “What?”

“You remind me of someone I know,” she brushed off. When Quinlan glanced over at Obi-Wan, Hermione mouthed  _ Fred and George, _ and Obi-Wan had to try not to smirk.

Quinlan huffed. “Fine, keep your secrets for now.”

Obi-Wan did give him a genuine smile this time. “I was planning on introducing you, Nara and Kit after the Council meeting. “We’ll explain then.”

Quinlan rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “Lumping me in with the rest. It’s alright, I’ll recover.” He stopped at the door to the lift and clapped Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I’ll see you then.” He turned towards Hermione, hand outstretched. “Ms. Granger.”

Obi-Wan didn’t realize until he saw the glint of metal on Hermione’s finger, but by then, it’s too late. “Hermione,  _ no– _ !”

As she grasped Quinlan’s hand in goodbye, he heard his friend’s tell-tale sharp breath before he went rigid. 

Obi-Wan rushed forward to hold them both steady. “Hermione, listen to me.” Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, the urgency in his keeping her from drawing her wand. “Quinlan’s talent is psychometry. If he touches something, he can trace its history– he can see himself in the most emotionally powerful events it was involved in. You can’t let go of him until he’s free of the vision or he could get hurt.”

“Oh Merlin, Obi-Wan– it’s the Black family ring. A thousand years of dark magic–” Hermione’s grip tightened on Quinlan’s hand in fear.

“Use your patronus, please,” he begged. “Get Qui-Gon.”

She drew her wand in a flash and with a cry of the familiar spell, her otter was floating in front of them. With a flick of her wand, the animal drifted curiously over to Obi-Wan. “Speak,” she implored him.

“Quinlan Vos trapped in vision from Hermione’s ring. Council chamber lift, 80th level. Hurry.”

He watched with a budding feeling of hope in his chest as the little otter nodded before swimming off down the hall at a fast pace before turning upward and heading through the ceiling.

“So much for waiting to show the Council first?” Hermione tried to joke, though Obi-Wan could see how stressed she was.

“The Force works in mysterious ways,” he replied, trying to sound just as lightly.

They were silent for a moment before she finally asked what he knew she’d been holding back. “How bad is it?”

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his short hair, wishing not for the first time that it was long enough to provide a distraction. “It depends on the history of what he touches. Psychometry is used mainly by members of the Order to track and detect… lost individuals.”

He knew she’d dig into his hesitance. “Lost or murdered?”

“Both.” He grimaced and looked down at her ring. “I know about Sirius and Draco’s aunts,” he began haltingly. “How involved were other Heads of House Black who wore that ring?”

“I can only imagine,” Hermione said lowly. “I know Sirius’ mother was worse than his father with punishments, but I’m not sure about further back. Although, the Black family didn’t gain fame for the use of dark magic for no reason.”

“I see,” he murmured.

“No,” Hermione’s gaze flickered onto him. “You didn’t don’t.”

Their time was up though, as Quinlan snapped out of it and stumbled back, immediately fumbling for and igniting his lightsaber just as Obi-Wan shifted to stand in front of Hermione with his saber at the ready. In the same moment, she’d drawn her wand in response to his defense. Obi-Wan noticed that the yellow of Quinlan’s was flickering into a slightly deeper shade every few seconds, like a heartbeat.

“What are you?” Quinlan snarled. “The things– the things they’ve _done_ wearing that ring–”

“I’m a witch,” Hermione said relatively calmly, despite the heavy footsteps headed their way. “My name is Hermione Granger Black, I disown the dark actions of my ancestors, and I aim to return the Black family to the light.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what it was about her words, but it was as if the air thickened around them under their weight before the pressure snapped and cleared, leaving his mind feeling clearer. He could see a similar effect on Quinlan, who appeared less tense despite his saber still being held defensively in front of him. Still, he couldn’t be too certain that his friend wouldn’t attack, so Obi-Wan shifts even more in front of Hermione.  _ Just in case. _

He knew his soulmate could protect herself, but he didn’t want her to have to fight against one of his closest friends.

His attention shifted as the lift doors slid open. Qui-Gon exited the lift and skidded to a halt, a pair of Jedi right behind him and his eyes wide as he took in the scene before him. Obi-Wan would be the first to admit that Qui-Gon was one of the better Jedi masters on hand to help de-arm the situation– his grasp on Force suggestions would be essential for calming Quinlan, who was still clearly feeling the effects of his vision.

“Padawan, explain,” Qui-Gon firmly ordered as he cautiously neared the trio, as if they were a ticking bomb ready to go off.

“Hermione and Quinlan shook hands,” Obi-Wan said, getting straight to the point. “I didn’t notice she had the Head of House Black ring on until it was too late.”

The Black family has a history of using dark magic,” Hermione lowly added. “Many members were particularly known for using many horrible curses and spells even after they were outlawed.”

“They were torturing a girl and a boy,” Quinlan spoke up with a shaky voice. “For being… ‘blood traitors.’ Do you know why? Do you know what they said?!” His anger turned back towards Hermione, and Obi-Wan would’ve shifted back in front of her if it hadn’t been for her hand on his shoulder.

Hermione’s smile was dark. “I can guess. They were deemed traitors for not wanting to join a supremacist group aimed to eradicate magic users like me, who come from non-magical parents. Obi-Wan can tell you… I know very well what they’re like.”

“There was a war,” Obi-Wan explained bluntly. “It only ended months ago in Hermione’s country. She was one of the leaders of the opposition.”

Obi-Wan could see Quinlan thinking furiously, clearly trying to cope with everything he’d just seen and experienced all at once. However, he was usurped by the musings of one of the Jedi who’d arrived with Qui-Gon. “A war involving Force users? How come the order never heard of such news?”

Obi-Wan finally turned his attention on the other two Jedi behind his master and had to keep his face from betraying the true surprise he felt. “Master Koth, Master Gallia. We’re… unsure if Hermione is a Force user,” he settled on saying, finally coming to realize that they were in an open hall with several other Jedi watching on in curiosity. “We were planning on explaining in more detail with the full Council.”

“We’ll save you from having to repeat yourselves, then,” Master Gallia said with a slight smirk despite the guarded look in her eyes. “The rest of the Council is waiting just upstairs, if you’re comfortable joining us.”

“Yes, please,” Hermione replied for them. “We’ll come with you. Although…” She trailed off for a moment as she surveyed Quinlan’s shaking form. “Is it alright if Knight Vos joins us? If it’s allowed. I think he is owed an explanation, too.”

Obi-Wan felt his chest warm and tighten at her suggestion, a feeling that only grew stronger as the masters gave their consent and guided them all towards the lift. He paused for a moment and ducked his head towards Hermione. “Thank you, but why?”

She gave him a small smile. “He’s your friend, Obi.”

He didn’t care that the others were watching as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leading the way over to join the others.


End file.
